Mistakes
by DisneyLover903
Summary: We all know what happens when Sonny gets pregnant, but if the roles were changed? Tawni is knocked up and she doesn't know the father is. Drama, CHANNY and other surprise pairings as we follow Tawni through her adventures of teen pregnacy.
1. Trailer

**AN: We all know what happens when Sonny gets knocked up, what would happen if the roles would change. Tawni makes the biggest mistake of her life and the worst part is, she doesn't know who the father is.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

**We all know what will happen if Sonny got pregnant.**

"I'm pregnant."

**But what if it was someone else?**

"Tawni, this is the biggest mistake of you life."

**Who is the father?**

"Well, who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Well you only slept with one guy."

"3 actually."

**What?!**

"Tawni! Well which 3?"

"Nico, Grady, and Chad."

"You slept with my boyfriend!"

**Someone is pissed...**

"It was just once!"

"No it was obviously 3 times! You just dug yourself your grave Tawni Hart."

**AN: Please Review.**

**DisneyLover903**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is the first real chapter! Thanks for the reviews for the trailer and thank you for the reviews on all my other stories, you guys are the best! So let's start. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

TPOV

I paced around my dressing room, shaking a stick in my hand. I was frantic, I had been sick for the past 2 weeks and I decided to expect the worst. I had another minute to wait to see my results. I heard a knock on my dressing room door. I hid the test behind my back as my castmate and roommate, Sonny Munroe, walked in.

"Hey Tawn, whatcha got there?" she asked trying to see behind my back.

"Nothing!" I replied a little too quickly.

"Oh there is something." she said with a know it all look on her face.

"Why would you say that?" I asked as I backed up. I'm not very good at walking backwards and I fell onto my chaise. I heard my test beep and Sonny heard it too.

"What was that beep?" she asked with a suspicious tone.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" I yelled. Crap, mood swings.

"You better not be hiding what I think your hiding." Crap. "Hand it over Tawni." Crap. I peeked over my shoulder and saw the result. There was a little pink plus sign, that meant positive. How is this positive? I am 16! This is completely un-positive! I wanted to see the little pink minus sign.

"Well before I hand this too you, you promise to let me tell you first and that you won't kill me when I tell you."

"Depends on what it is." she said sternly.

"Promise!" I shouted.

"Ok I promise! Jeez." she muttered. I started to work up all the courage and bravery in my body to be ready to face an angry Sonny.

"Sonny, I'm pregnant." I said as I closed my eyes waiting for her reaction. I opened one eye to see her face. It was so shocked, her mouth had practically dropped to the floor and the purse she was carrying was on the floor.

"Well, that's wasn't what I was expecting." she said, pulling herself together.

"What were you expecting?" I asked curiously.

"I expecting you to be cheating on your diet with chocolate ice cream and I would have to conviscate it." she said, still shocked. The thing is, even if I was cheating on my diet, she wouldn't be getting my ice cream any way! What now Sonny! "Well, who is the father?" she asked.

"I don't know." I admitted sheepishly.

"How can you not know? You only slept with one guy." she giggled. How can she do this? I'm going through a teenage crisis!

"3 actually." I muttered.

"Tawni Hart!"

"It was only once!" I defended. 

"No it was 3 times or we would know this piece of vital information!" she yelled. She was mad.

"Well who were the 3?"

"Nico and Grady and chaikdilakhdkm." I muttered.

"Who?" she pressed.

"Nico, Grady and chasjn." I muttered.

"WHO?!" she demanded. "Who is the last one?"

"Chad." I said quietly. Her face filled with anger and she looked if she could murder me.

"You slept with my boyfriend?! He was a virgin! We were going to have our first time once we were both 18! Thank you Tawni!" she screamed. "How could you do this too me?" she cried.

"Well I'm not sure about him, I remember fooling around but I don't remeber if we made it to second base or not." I defended. It was true though, I was so drunk that night I didn't remeber half the things that happened.

"I don't want to you to go to even first base!" she yelled. "Your my best friend and you did it with my boyfriend!" she was crying now.

"He didn't mean too! He was even more drunk than I was! And it was before you guys started dating so it's not cheating!" I said trying to make her feel better."I was the one who was teasing him, it wasn't his idea." I walked over to give her a hug. She pushed me away.

"No don't touch me Tawni." she said sternly. "I was raised in a small town with good values, and you were raised in the hustle and bustle of Hollywood. I can't be friends with someone who would do this to me. Now if you excuse me, I need to go see my boyfriend." she had tears in her eyes as she turned around.

"It was just once!" I yelled as she opened the door.

"Tawni Hart, you just dug yourself your own grave."

SPOV

I stormed out of my dressing room, sad, angry, and dissapointed. I can't believe would do something like this. I mean she is Tawni, but I thought she would have some common sense. I feel kind of bad for her though, I am one of her only friends and I just basically abandoned her. I've met her mom and she won't be much support when it comes to Tawni telling her.

I walked down to Chad's dressing room and knocked on the door. He opened it with a smile and a peck on the cheek. It was hard to be mad.

"Hey Sonshine." he said as he lead me into the dressing room. "Now what leads you into my dressing room today?" he asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Something about Tawni." I said as I stared at the floor.

"Oh no what happened?" he sounded concerned, he probably wasn't. He was probably pretending to be concerned for my sake.

"She's knocked up." I said flatly.

"Oh." he was looking at the floor too. "Who's the daddy?"

"We don't know. She said it could be you though." I muttered. It was silent.

"Sonshine," he said as he grabbed my hand. He looked up into my eyes, blue to brown and said "I didn't do it with her, but I have to tell you, I did fool around with her once. We were both drunk about a month ago, I know we drank under age, but that is besides the point. I said I will save myself for you, I will." He looked at me truthfully.

"I don't know if that's true though. Tawni said that she remembered you being there and that you goofed around, but that's all she remembered." I said with taers in my eyes. "I don't know who to trust."b

"Will you trust me?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know." I said. I looked back at the floor again.

"I can prove it." he stated.

"How?"

"Not sure on that part yet." I giggled at his struggle. I saw his face light up at my smile.

"There's a smile, yours makes everything better." he leaned into kiss me but I pushed him away.

"No, I can't trust anyone right now. You have had a reputation for breaking hearts." I said with another tear in my eye."I don't think I would be able to handle it if you broke mine. I'm not going to put all my eggs in one basket."

"Sonshine," he started.

"Right now I'm not your Sonshine." and on that sad note, I left his dressing room.

**AN: Ooh, drama! So as you can see, there will be kind of two plots in this story and they will eventually intertwine. Please review!**

**DisneyLover903**

**PS. Sorry if there were errors in spelling and grammar. I have a ghetto computer and I have bad spelling skills.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the hold up on the chapters. I am trying to stop my writer's block on my other stories and this is all I got. I am in the middle of writing the third chapter of this and it will be up soon. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

TPOV

I haven't left my dressing room for 2 days. I am with child now and I am ashamed of her, or him, let's just say it. Sonny came back once to get her stuff and then she went home. Her, Chad, and I are the only people who know, I think.

I would start showing in about a month and I see it as a month until everyone knows. As I see it, I have that much time to make a decision on the child. If I killed it, Sonny would never talk to me again. If I kept it, my life would be over. There is adoption… I wonder if Angelina Jolie will take it… But the press will still see me. I could always pull a Michael Jackson and get cosmetic surgery. Or possibly I can get a new identity, Heidi Wyoming! Wait, that's been done. Even if I change my look or identity, Sonny will never talk to me again. My best friend is gone just because I fooled around with her boyfriend. I am so stupid.

I haven't eaten in 2 days either, I know it's terrible. But I can't leave my dressing room. I am even afraid to text someone to bring me food. I am eventually going to have to tell him, saying that it could be his. I'll know it's his if the baby is black, not to be racist to anyone.

I don't think I could handle Grady being the father. A little cheese lover running around? What was I thinking? He would be a terrible husband!

Then there is Chad. He would make a cute baby, but Sonny would kill me. I hope it's not his.

SPOV

I hope the baby is not Chad's. I mean he promised he was clean. I feel bad for Tawni though, I was being a little mean. She would be mad if I slept with her boyfriend, right? But I could of have been nicer though. She is probably overwhelmed right now. She was still holding the test when I walked in and yelled at her. I need to make it up to her.

I got into my car and started to drive to the studio. On the way to the studio, I stopped at Ben and Jerry's. I got 2 pints of ice cream, one vanilla and one chocolate.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Chad get out of his car. He approached mine and waited for me to get out. I opened the door and he greeted me with one of his signature smiles.

"Hey Sonny, what's with the ice cream?" he asked, picking up the pints for me.

"I'm going to go see Tawni." I said as we walked through the parking lot.

"Oh, so I can't have any?" He teased. I let out a slight giggle.

"Well, no. Tawni and I can only have a heart to Hart when there is ice cream involved. I am going to comfort her and at least get her to tell her mom." I said with a little bit more seriousness in my voice.

"Awe…" he fake complained. "And I was looking forward to eating chocolate ice cream with you. But then again, you don't trust me right now…" he trailed off.

"It's not just you; it's hard to trust anyone right now."

"I will make it up to you, I promise. To start, we are going to get our own ice cream. Then I have a surprise that you will love."

"Where?" I asked.

"Let me rephrase that 'It's a surprise'," he joked. At this point, we were at my dressing room. It was like one of those awkward moments after a date.

"I'll see you later." I said. He pecked me on the cheek, I know I shouldn't have enjoyed it but it's been 2 days. I am a deprived women!

"Bye Sonny." He waved and turned down the hall. I opened the door and peeked in. Tawni was sitting on the chaise, staring at her shoes. They were the first pair of Tawni Toes.

"Tawni," I said holding up the ice cream. She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time.

"You can go first," I said. I walked over and sat in the chaise with her. I opened the ice cream and handed her a spoon. We both started to dig into the tub.

"I'm sorry for doing this," she said between spoonfuls. "It's my mistake and I have to deal with the consequences." She was sounding very brave, even though she was probably crying on the inside.

"I'm sorry too, I should have been a little nicer about it. You were just learning about your 'mistake' as I walked in." I apologized. I opened up the second tub.

"It's ok, we both did something wrong. I thought you would never speak to me again." She said.

"How could I do that? You're my best friend in Hollywood." I laughed. "But you know what you have to do right?" I said more seriously.

"I don't want to tell her though, or anyone!" she yelled.

"She's your mom!" I defended. "She's going to find out eventually!"

"Then she can find out then!" she snapped.

"Tawni!"

"Sonny!" she mimicked.

"Would it help if I went with you?" I offered.

"No, she'll blame it on you, somehow."

"Promise me, you will do it tomorrow." I said sternly.

"Really?" she complained.

"Really."

"Ok, promise." She gave in.

"I want her to know by the time I get back from being with Chad." I commanded.

"You're still seeing him? I thought you would have dumped him the day you found out about the thing."

"I almost did, but he said he could 'prove' himself." I said.

"Ok then…

**AN: Well that was a happier chapter. The next chapter we will see how Tawni's mom reacts and what Chad's surprise is. I have it almost completely written and I want it posted by Friday night. Please review!**

"


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, ok, I know I said this chapter would be up Friday night and it is Monday. I'm sorry. My weeked filled up fast and I couldn't get to a computer. But to make it up to you, I will be posting chapter 4 as well! YAY! 2 chapters! Ok, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

**Beta-Read by BananaBabe903**

TPOV

I waited impatiently at the airport gate, waiting for my mom to arrive. I was wearing dark sunglasses and a pink hoodie, hiding from the poperazzi. Ever since Chad and Sonny started dating, Tween Weekly has been hunting both cast down for interviews and secrets. We all made a pact to not spill on either of them. I took out my phone checking the time. She would arrive any minute and then I would have to tell her. I saw the gate to the plane open up and there was a tall blond wearing the same outfit as I was.

"Tawni!" she said as she ran out of the terminal.

"Mom!" I yelled as she embraced me into a hug.

"I have so much to tell you about. Paris was beautiful!" she bragged.

"I heard, in your texts, emails, calls.." I trailed off.

"Well, let's go back home!" she said as she picked up her carry-on. We got her luggage and walked to my car. I jumped into shot gun and she got in the driver's seat, even though it was my car. She pulled out of the parking lot and hopped onto the freeway. "Anything major happen since I left?" she asked.

"No," I lied. _Yes, I'm pregnant. _

"Ok, your lying. Is it a new boy? Did you finally meet that Jackson Tyler you are always talking about?" she asked. She pulled off the free way and back onto the surface streets.

"Yes," I said. "Well, maybe."

"Well, who is it?" she asked getting impatient.

"I haven't picked a name yet." I said, warming up to the breaking point.

"What do you mean Tawni?" she asked.

"I'm pregant." I said. She jerked over to the side of the road and stopped the car. "What are you doing?" I asked. She threw me my purse.

"Get out of this car." she commanded. I obeyed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, on the verge of crying.

"You can act like an adult, then you can be an adult." she said sternly. She shut the door and drove off, leaving me to stand on the corner, crying.

SPOV

Ok, I know I am supposed to be mad at Chad, but I miss him. And I am so excited for our date. Plus, I _need_ a make out session. I haven't had one for almost a week now and I miss them. God, why does he have to be so irresistable? It's not fair.

Chad said he was going to be here at noon, and it is 11:55. I was ready to go. He told me to wear sweats, because where we were going was supposed to be really fun. I had a purple sweat suit on, it's my second favorite color next to yellow. I heard a knock on the door. He was here! I opened the door excitedly.

"Hey Sonshine, ready?" he asked. This place must be fun, for Chad was wearing sweats too. Of course they were blue like his eyes, but Chad never wears this kind of stuff.

"Yep," I said. I grabbed my purse and stepped out of my apartment. I shut the door and he grabbed my hand.

"You excited?" he asked.

"Maybe I would be more excited if I knew where we were going." I teased.

"It's a surprise. But trust me, you'll love it." he reassured. By now, we had reached is car. He opened the door for me and I got in. He hopped into the driver side and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a blindfold and handed it to me.

"Really Chad?" I asked.

"Yes, really Sonny." he pushed. I put on the blindfold and sat back patiently. I heard the car start up. Then I felt someone's lips on mine, thankfully they were Chad's. When we broke apart, he started to pull out of the parking lot. We drove in silence the whole way. Though the drive was only about 10 minutes. The car stopped and he got out of the car. He opened my side of the car and he helped me out.

"You ready?" he asked as he lined me up so I was facing whatever I was going to be doing.

"Beyond ready." I said excitedly. I put my hands up to the blindfold, waiting for his signal.

"Ok, in 3, 2, 1!" I ripped off the blindfold to see a giant contraption. It was a trapeeze. I stared up at the equipment in awe.

The trapeeze was huge. It had two ladders and two boards. Above there were ropes and bars. It was all very overwhelming. Chad grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the contraption. There was a man at the bottom of the far left ladder. He was well toned. He had huge arms and he was cute. Jet black hair and a tan body- if I wasn't dating Chad he would be a definate option.

"Jeffery, my man!" said Chad, letting go of my hand and giving him a fist bump.

"CDC, nice to see you!" Jeffery turned to look at me. "And you must be Alison."

"I prefer Sonny." I corrected with a smile on my face.

"Well Sonny, you ready to go up?" Jeffery asked. I felt my face flush. Shouldn't I be going through some sort of training!? "Just kidding, you won't be going up just yet." Thank God. "Come with us and Chad and I will show you how it's done."

What? Chad? Going up on that thing!? This is insane! Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me towards some bleachers. He motioned to take a seat. Then, he and and Jeffery proceeded towards seperate ladders. They climbed up and Chad waved at me from the top of the ladder. I silently wished him lucked and then he jumped off.

Chad and Jeffery went flying through the air. Jeffery pulled himself up onto the bar and started to hang from the bar. Then Chad let go of his bar and started to flip through the air. He tucked around and then grabbed on to Jeffery's hands. They glided through the air. Suddenly, Chad let go again and did another flip. He opened up and then landed on the board. Jeffery changed back to hanging by his hands and then he dismounted like Chad.

I was amazed, yet mortified, all at the same time. Amazed because, well, it was amazing! But I was for my life, and for Chad! I never knew he was so strong, or that he was able to do that. Suddenly, Jeffery didn't seem so cute anymore. Chad climbed down the ladder and walked over to the bleachers.

"So whatcha think?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"That was cool..." I stammered. I was shaking with fear and he could see that.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He put his hand on my leg. Was that supposed to reassure me or something? "You'll be fine too."

"It's just so..." I shivvered. "High."

"It doesn't feel as high once your up there." he comforted. "Come on, let's get started on your training."

We walked behind the bleacher to an are full of trampolines, harnesses, and scary looking equipment. Jeffery and Chad taught me how to do everything and what to do in case I fall. It took about 2 hours to go through it all, and then it was time for me to get on the trapeeze. Jeffery escorted me to my side of the ladder as Chad went to his.

"He'll catch you, don't worry." said Jeffery as I climbed up the ladder. "Just trust him !" Trust! That's what this was about. He brought me here to prove his trust. I hope he catches me. I reached the top and looked over to Chad. He waved, signalling me to jump.

I was flying through the air, holding on for dear life. As I approached the jumping point I piked my legs. I let go and flipped through the air, extending my arms waiting for Chad to grab my hands. Ifelt his hands on mine and I looked up to see his smiling face. We glided like that for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few seconds. It was time for me to dismount so Chad let go and I flipped through the air. I touched down on the board safely and glance at Chad do the same.

I climbed down the ladder, somewhat happy to be on the ground. I ran over to Jeffery and Chad.

"That was amazing, and terrifying, all at the same time!" I said excitedly.

"And you can do it anytime." added Jeffery.

"Thanks Jeffery. We'll come back soon." Chad promised. I waved goodbye and we walked to the car. Chad opened the door for me and I stepped in the car. "Now we can get that ice cream we wanted."

"If it's ok, can we go back to my place and eat the ice cream there? You know, avoid poperazzi?" I offered. He pulled back onto the main road.

"That sounds way better." We decided just to stop at Walgreen's and get the ice cream there. It took us 20 minutes to get ice cream. It should of taken 10 because of fans. We arrived at my apartment and I opened the door.

I brought him into the living room and got some spoons from the kitchen and we opened the tub. After a few spoonfuls, he kissed me. Then our kisses turned into making out. But before we went any further, I heard a knock on the door. I opened up the door to see a bawling Tawni.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was my favorite to write. And to let you know, you can do this stuff for fun! I have done it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

TPOV

My feet hurt. I walked 2 miles to Sonny's apartment. I would have gone to the studio, but this was closer. I knocked on the door with the little strength that I had. I was crying and I didn't care who saw me. This was definately worth crying about. Sonny answered the door. Her hair was frazzled, but Chad was behind her so there was a logical reason. Once she saw it was me, her face flushed with emabbaresment.

"Tawni! This isn't what it looks like!" she defended. She took a better look at my face and said, "Wait, are you crying?" I nodded in response. "What happened?!" she asked frantically.

"I told my mom." I cried. I walked into the apartment and took a saet on the couch.

"Was she mad?" asked Chad.

"I don't know Chad. I'm crying, she hates me, and I just got kicked out of my house." I said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"Mood swings..." he said in a sing song tone.

"I am so sorry Tawni." said Sonny flatly.

"It's not your fault." I comforted. Shouldn't this be the other way around?

"You should have called or something. I would have come to pick it up." she offered.

"Maybe, but you were busy." I glared at Chad.

"What? She didn't know. Plus, I am irresistable." he gloated. He makes me sick. What was I thinking that night? I glanced over to the coffee table, there was an open tub of ice cream and 2 spoons. I started to eat some. Man, I have had alot of ice cream lately.

"Do you have any place to stay?" she asked, ignoring Chad's previous comment.

_**CPOV**_

_**What is Sonny thinking?**_

TPOV

"I was thinking the studio. But once I am fired from So Random, I don't know."

"Well my mom is moving back to Wisconsin next month, and I'll have the extra room. I guess you can have it once she's gone." she offered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gave her a hug. I jumped back quickly, realizing I was breaking my own bubble.

"That's not strange at all." muttered Chad. He's such a jerkface.

"If I live here, will Chad be here too?" I complained.

"You'll see more CDC. What's wrong with that?" he bragged.

"Everything." 

"Stop fighting!" yelled Sonny.

"Sorry..." we bothed muttered.

"Now Tawni, is there anything that you need from your house?" she asked.

"Not really, I keep everything important in our dressing room." I said. "But I don't have a car anymore."

"That's fine, you'll be living at the studio for the next month, and whenever you go shopping your with me. So you'll be fine."

"Great..." I muttered.

"Or you can be out on the streets!" she threatened.

"I wasn't complaining!" I defended.

"I know, I was just kidding." she joked.

"Well, I better get going. I have a sudden craving to go to the gym." I said.

"Do you need a ride?" she offered.

"No, I'm going to the gym. It's supposed to be walked to." 

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later." she said uncertainly.

"Bye Tawni." waved Chad.

"Bye guys." I said as I walked out the door.

SPOV

"Now where were we?" asked Chad as I closed the door.

"We shouldn't continue with where we were going." No matter how much I want to. "I have to deal with Tawni business."

"Even when she isn't here she's screwing things up..." he muttered.

"Be nice!" I yelled.

"She ate all of our ice cream!" he yelled.

"No!" I joked.

"Yes!" We burst out laughing.

"Ok, we have to be nice to her though." I said in a more serious tone.

"Fine." he said.

"That means you too." I pointed out.

"Well if she's living with you, does this mean we're sharing a room?" he asked seductively.

"No. Gosh, you can be such a perv." I said. I hit him playfully as I sat next to him.

"It was a good try." he gloated and wrapped his arm around me,

"Yeah right."

"You have one month left of freedom." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember last time she stayed here?" Oh no. Not that again.

"What was I thinking?" I wallowed into his shoulder.

"Good luck, your gonna need it."

**AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter. I have a bunch of one shot ideas that I am writing tonight. Look out for them!**

_1 month later_

TPOV

I think today is the day. I just moved into Sonny's apartment, and I started to put on a little weight. The bad part is, is that Marshall noticed. I have been shopping non-stop. Mostly for comfort, but seeing fans was always a elf esteem booster. I was sitting in my dressing room, at my vanity of course, just looking at the mirror. I heard the intercom click on.

"Tawni Hart to Mr. Condor's office immediately." Crap. I walked down to his office. Peeking in, I saw Sonny and Chad already in there with Mr. Condor.

"Come in Ms. Hart." He commanded. I obeyed. "Sit." I obeyed once more. What am I? A Labrador?

"May I ask why I'm here?" I asked. I always acted like this around Mr. Condor. We all did, including Chad.

"Yes, I also want to know." Said Chad. See.

"I wanted to confront you 3 about this." He held up Tween Weekly magazine. On the cover it had a picture of me on one of my shopping expeditions. They had drawn a big circle around my belly. The head line read "Is That A Baby Bump?" I looked at the bottom corner for there was another picture. It was Chad and Sonny. Their headline read "Channy news, are they living together?" Chad and Sonny exchanged looks. Their headline was almost as bad as mine, almost.

"How much of it is true?" asked Mr. Condor. He handed Sonny the magazine.

"Well, I can honestly say that Chad and I are not living together." She said defensively. "But he has spent a lot of time at my house."

"At night…" Chad muttered.

"Not helping." Said Sonny through her teeth.

"And Tanwni," Mr. Condor turned to look at me. Oh no.

"Yes, it's true." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Well, Tawni, Sonny, Chad, I can't let these things slide."

"I understand, I'll have my resignation on your desk in the morning." I muttered. I've always wanted to say that! But in a movie, not in real life.

"No Tawni. I am going to give you a second chance. I want you to get rid of the baby. Adoption perhaps, but keep the whole thing away from the press. I am going to put you and So Random! On hiatus for a year, then you can come back to Hollywood and say the pregnancy was a fraud and that you were taking a 'mental break' or some sort of excuse for your disappearance. These shopping 'quests' are over. Tawni Hart doesn't exist right now." He said.

"A year?!" I heard Sonny in shock. "What is the rest of the cast supposed to do until then?" she asked.

"I have it planned out for all of you. Grady and Nico will be the new hosts of Meal or No Meal and Zora has her prank show. I have a completely different thing for you. Be prepared for drama, because you are moving to Mackenzie Falls!" he face flushed with shock. "the public love it when the action on screen is the same as off. Second, I want you two to follow the press. Give them rumors and make them true. Keep them distracted from Tawni's incident."

"Wait, they said that we live together." Said Sonny.

"I'm aware. I set up an interview with Santiago Heraldo tomorrow. Dismiss." He motioned for us to leave before Sonny could even say a word. We obeyed in our puppy like ways.

SPOV

What?! Make these rumors true? I opened up to the article and started to read.

_CHANNY UPDATE_

_Hollywood's newest IT couple has caught our attention once again. Chad Dylan Cooper's house has been spotted at his girlfriend's, Sonny Munroe, house consistently. Also, sources tell us that Chad's house has been empty for the past week. What could this mean? Is the couple hooking up? Are they living together? What do you think? Find out next week when we get the official scoop from the couple themselves._

This is utter crap.

"This is crap!" I said in disgust as Chad, Tawni, and I walked into the prop house.

"Not all of it." Said Chad. "You still have a job, and me." He flirted.

"Yeah, I guess." I giggled.

"You guys are gross." Said Tawni.

"Says the pregnant girl on the couch." Retorted Chad.

"Be nice!" I yelled.

"Fine." They both muttered.

"Mail!" yelled Josh the mail guy as he pushed his cart through the prop house doors. "Here ya go Sonny." He handed me 2 big yellow envelopes. " And Tawni." She received a large envelope.

"Thanks Josh," I said.

"And Chad, your mail is in your dressing room." He walked out of the prop house to finish his deliveries.

The first envelope was full of fan mail, real shocker there. The second envelope was from the director of Mackenzie Falls, Rick Daniels. The envelope held a letter and a script, probably for my first episode. Man they work fast. I opened the letter.

_Dear Alison,_

_ I am very pleased to hear you are joining the cast of Mackenzie Falls. In this envelope is your script and character. Mr. Condor and I built the character around your personality so it would be best for you. Chad will give you a tour of the set. Filming begins August 29, at 9 am. See you there._

_Rick Daniels_

_James Condor_

"What's it say?" asked Tawni.

"Basic stuff, when filming begins and stuff." I muttered. Chad picked up my script and he started to sift through it.

"Your character seems nice, and she's my love interest." He handed me the script.

"I'm overlooking it tonight." I said.

"No, tonight you're packing." He said.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked.

"You heard Mr. Condor, we're living together. I love you and all, but I like my house better." He said. I agree with him, his humongous mansion is much better than my dinky apartment.

"Oh yeah," I said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's moving in with you, I would be sad too." Said Tawni.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"I'm just gonna miss my apartment." I said.

"You can visit." Said Tawni.

"Uh, thanks." Did I just give her my apartment?

"Welcome." She smiled.

"Well, I better get going." I said. "Tawni, you want a ride home."

"Yeah." She replied.

"Bye Chad." I gave him a hug

"Bye Sonshine." Tawni made a puking noise. We left and drove back to my house.

**AN: I know, kind of boring. But the next 2 chapters are full of CHANNY, pressure, and heat, but nothing 2 bad. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

TPOV

As Sonny was packing, I was unpacking. Well, more like organizing. I took half of my clothes out of my closet and into her now empty ones. Even with both closets, isn't wasn't enough space. Is this a sign? I threw all of her clothes onto her bed and she folded them and put them in a suticase. She has a knack for packing things. She got all of her stuff to fit into two bags! Two! After hours of packing and organizing, she laid on her bed in exhaustion.

"Hah," she sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just so scared. Everything is moving so fast." she worried.

"Why? Your moving in with, no matter how much I don't like him, the love of your life." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm also 17." she pointed out. I sat on the bed with her and she sat up to face me.

"But it won't be a big change though. You practically see him every moment of every day, and sometimes night." I muttered out the last part.

"Yeah, but what if he walks in on me when I'm changing or something?" she asked.

"So? He's seen you not covered." She looked confused. "He hasn't?! What do you guys do all night?"

"I don't know. Talk, kiss, watch movies, kiss." she trailed off.

"Either your boring or disgusting. Why does everyone love you guys?" She shrugged.

"We are 2 of the biggest teen stars." she said.

"Stop bragging." I snapped.

"Fine, but what if that _something_ happens. Like unexpectedly?" she asked.

"That something is bound to happen _sometime_, mght as well be now." I said.

"Is Tawni Hart pressuring me into sex?!" she asked in disgust and disgrace.

"Well..." I muttered.

"Tawni!" she yelled. "I can't believe you! I mean, Chad doesn't even come close to pressuring me!"

"I didn't know!" I defended.

"Still! You know Tawni," she started to zip up her bags. "I am getting tired of your bad influence! I'm going to Chad's house, see you at work!" she yelled. Sonny grabbed her purse and bags and walked out the door. I knew she wasn't coming back, because this time, she left the key.

SPOV

I. Hate. Guilt. Walking out on Tawni was eating me alive. I started up my car and pulled out of the parking lot. Driving down to Chad's house was agonizing. My mind was going insane. I'm to nice, that must be it. But maybe Tawni was right. If it was meant to happen it would've happened right? Is it me? Does he want it?I parked my car in the drive way of his mansion and pulled out the key he gave me. I walked up to the big oak door, unlocked it, and walked into the familiar house.

"Chad!" I yelled through the house.

"Man, your early." I heard his voice come from the kitchen.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked as I walked into the room. He was standing in the kitchen with a white v-neck and jeans.

"Of course not." he came up and gave me a quick kiss. "But I was going to make the house a little bit more presentable.

"It's ok," I said.

"So your bags are...?" he asked.

"In the car." I finished.

"Let's go get them then." he grabbed my hand and walked me to my car. We pulled my bags out. There was a rustle sound coming from the bushes.

"Paperazzi." I whispered in his ear.

"Just ignore them." he whispered back to me. He picked up one of my bags and we walked back into the house. We just placed my bags by the door.

"Well now everybody will know," I said as we walked into the living room.

"But that's what Mr. Condor wanted." he pointed out as he sat on the couch.

"I guess. I hope he told my mom." I worried as I sat next to him. "If she finds out through the tabloids, she will kill me."

"He probably did." he reassured.

"Chad, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure, anything." he replied.

"Have you ever thought of sleeping with me?" I saw his face flush with embarresment. Oh no, I went to far.

"Well, uh, um..." he stammered.

"Never mind." I said quickly. The rest of the night wa awkward and silent. He wouldn't come near me. I think I scared him.

CPOV

This sucks. It sucks so much I can't go near my girlfriend, let alone talk to her. I just ordered a pizza and we ate in silence. Talk about an awesom first night. She is so naive. I mean, who asks those types of questions?! She's now left me with my 'friend' in my pants. Gosh... Why did she do this to me?!

TPOV

Sonny's apartment scared me. Without her in it, there was no "sunshine happy" feel. It was morelike a dark tomb, in which I awaited my fall. Wow, that was deep. Strange...

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is another chap! Sorry for the long break, I'll try to be faster! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

CPOV

I woke up and walked down to the kitchen. I hoped Sonny wasn't down there, just in case it would it still be awkward. But she was, and she was barely awake. She was staring groggily into the pantry. She was leaning up against the door in my old blue T-shirt and a pair of sofie shorts. She looked really cute in my shirt. I think I'll let her keep it.

She came out of the pantry, eyes closed, with a box of Fruit Loops. She opened her eyes and saw me. They lit up with joy and surprise when they met my eyes.

"Morning, I didn't hear you come down." she said as she came to the table.

"Morning, how long have you been up?" I asked her.

"About 15 minutes, not to long." she explained. "Do you know where the bowls and spoons are?" she asked.

"Here, I'll get them." I offered as I stood up. I walked over to the cabinets by the fridge and pulled out 2 bowls. Suddenly, I felt 2 arms surrounding me. I looked down to see Sonny. "Now how about those spoons?" I broke free of her grasp and went through the drawers. I found 2 spoons and came and sat down by the Fruit Loops. I poured both of us a bowl and she brought over the milk. I poured milk into our bowls and we started to eat in silence. She was sitting next to me, not across like the night before. We were much closer, as if she completely forgot what happened last night.

We still sat in silence, but a comfortable silence. It was just because we were both deathly tired, neither of us were morning people. I finished first, so I dropped my bowl in the sink and came back to sit by her. She finished and did the same as me and went into the family room. Well, it would be a family if I had a family. I followed her. She was laying on the couch, tv remote in hand. She was surfing the channels, nothing was on. I mean, Mackenzie Falls isn't on until tonight!

I layed down next to her. She adjusted so the her head was on my chest and I was under her. She put her hand in mine and she started to play with it. She nustled herself further into my body. Then she kissed me. We were full out making out on the couch. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it was kinda weird. Next thing I know, she was straddleing me. She started to fumble with the bottom of her shirt, that's when I stopped. She gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" she asked suductively.

"This." I said, slightly pushing her back. She was sitting cross legged across from me.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, yes, kinda." I replied. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Make you happy." she said back.

"I am happy though." I said. God, this is sappy.

"Tawni said that if you didn't make a move already, you didn't love me." she said staring at the ground.

"Let's think about that. How many times do I tell you I love you daily?" I asked.

"Looaooopts." she muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Lots." she said.

"Where is Tawni now?" I asked.

"Pregnant." she replied.

"Exactly, I don't think she's the best role model." I said. I am sounding pathetic.

"But Chad," she started.

"No buts, I love you that's all that matters." I said. SAPPY! This is worse than some of the stuff on my show, which is awesome by the way. "Now, why don't you go get ready, we have that interview with Santiago at noon." I said. I kissed her on the cheek and she went upstairs. I am so glad that is over.

***

I decided to keep it simple with wardrobe for the interview. A plain white button up shirt, jeans, and white canvas shoes. Sonny wore a black skirt and red shirt. She had a black jacket like thing over it and a rose clip in her hair. She also had red heels. I escorted her out of the house and to the car. Our interview was at the studio.

"Ok, so let's get our stories straight before we get there." she said.

"So we are living together." I said.

"And if they ask anything about Tawni, tell him the truth." said Sonny.

"What about the father?" I asked.

"Tell them that Tawni will tell them when she is ready." she explained.

"That should be it." I said. Then we arrived at the studio. The interview was in the commisionary. We walked there hand in hand. When we entered the commisionary, Santiago was already there sitting at the So Random! table.

"Santiago! My man!" I said, giving him a high five. I hate this guy. I did not shove that puppy! Sonny and I

"Oh, America's Most Hated Puppy Shover and their Favorite Good Girl." said Santiago.

"This girl has a name." said Sonny.

"Camera!" I advised.

"Yeah, you could be a diva again. You're lucky the camera isn't on, yet." said Santiago. Sonny's face flushed at her outburst. "Ok, so let's get started." Santiago made a signal with his hand symbolyzing to turn on the camera.

"Hello, I'm Santiago Heraldo. I'm here today with America's favorite teen couple, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe! Hey guys!" he said in his fake cheery nice voice.

"Hey Santiago, it's such an honor to be here today." said Sonny.

"Well it's an honor for me too Sonny. Let's get started shall we? Just to inform you, this is a 'Fan Generated' interview. So none of the questions are actually mine." he explained.

"Ok, sounds fair enough." I replied.

"Our first question is from Ashley, age 14, from Wisconsin."

"Ooh! My home state!" said Sonny excitedly.

"Ok..." said Santiago. "Any ways, she wanst to know, is it true that you 2 are living together?"

"Yes, that is true." I said. Nice, sweet, short simple.

"Isn't this a little fast though? You guys have only been dating for about a month." said Santiago. "Or has it been longer?" he asked.

"Well, we feel that we are going at a comfortable pace, saying that we knew each other for 2 years before we started to date." explained Sonny.

"I see, our next question is from Jacob, age 15, from right here in LA. His question is, 'Do you have anything to do with Tanwi's recent pregnancy?'" said Santiago.

"We don't feel comfortable asking that question." I said quickly.

"Is that because you have something to do with it?" he asked.

"No, of course not." replied Sonny. Oh no, her voice got high. She completly gave everything away.

"Oh, your high voice. We heard from insider Selena Gomez that your high voice means lying. So, what's the scoop? Who's the father?" asked Santiago.

"She will tell you when she feels comfortable." I said, trying to keep Sonny from talking.

"So, is it you?" he asked.

"No, of course not." I said confidently. "I'm with Sonny."

"So there is no 'something' on the side?" asked Santiago.

"Chad would never do that." said Sonny.

"Really? Because there were pictures of Chad coming out of the Doctor's office last week with Tawni." explained Santiago. Oh no. I filled in for Sonny at Tawni's last appointment because she had some filming to do.

"Oh, I knew about that." said Sonny.

"So you know who the father is?" asked Santiago.

"No, I don't." said Sonny.

"So Tawni had a one night stand with a random guy?"

"I thought this interview was for us." said Sonny.

"Self-Centered much?" asked Santiago. She was digging us our graves as stars.

"I think this interview is over." I said, standing up from the table. "Come on Sonny." I said.

"Wait, were not done yet!" said Santiago.

"Yes we are." said Sonny. She stood up and followed me out to the car. That was the worst interview of my life.

***

TPOV

"I think this interview is over." I heard Sonny say on the tv. I screwed up big time. I have pulled Sonny and Chad both into this and now both of their reputations are on the line. What a wonderful friend I am. I turned off the tv and layed back down. As soon as I did, I sat back up and ran to the bathroom. I held my hair back and puked my guts out. I hate morning sickness. I swished some water in my mouth and got rid of the taste and decided that I should take a nap or something.

I layed down in my bed for about 20 minutes and I decided that I couldn't sleep. I took out my phone and texted Sonny.

**To: Sonny **

**From: Tawni**

_**Super bored. Feel fat. Come over?**_

**To: Tawni**

**From: Sonny**

_**Sure. Ice cream?**_

**To: Sonny**

**From: Tawni**

_**No, I feel fat enough. **_

**To: Tawni**

**From: Sonny**

_**Kk. I'm bringing Chad. Is that ok?**_

**To: Sonny**

**From: Tawni**

_**Yeah, that's fine. See you soon.**_

**To: Tawni**

**From: Sonny**

_**Be there in 5 minutes.**_

Ok, 5 minutes is way to long. She should be here quicker! Crap, mood swings.

_***5 Minutes Later***_

"Finally, you're here!" I said as they walked through the door.

"Hi to you too Tawni." remarked Chad.

"First, I would like to say thanks for standing up for me in the interview today." I thanked.

"Oh it was nothing." said Sonny.

"Well, if you guys want to come in." I offered. They stepped into the apartment.

"So, Tawni." started Chad. "I heard you were feeling fat. Is that true, Shamu?" he asked.

"Shut up Drama Snob." I snapped back.

"Come on you guys, can you chill with the fighting? Please?" begged Sonny.

"Fine." I snapped.

"Fine." he sanpped back.

"Good." I said.

"Good." he said back.

"Hey that's our thing!" yelled Sonny.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." he said back.

"Let's not go there again." she said. "Let's change subjects. Tawni, when your next ultrasound?" asked Sonny.

"In 2 weeks, I get to find out if it is a boy or girl then! Eep! I'm so excited!" I said on a happier note. "Also, the Doctor said if I could get DNA samples, we can find out the father."

"Well, that's good. We can find those samples for your next trip. Then we could get this whole thing sorted out for the press." said Sonny.

"Hopefully this drama will end soon."

**AN: Yeah, it was a lengthy chapter, but I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

SPOV

I left Tawni's shortly and Chad and I went back to the house. My mind was buzzing as I went down the road. How was I going to get Nico and Grady to give me samples? They still don't know that she is pregnat! They think it is some big publicity scandal. This will be hard. Well, Chad should be easy. Just a little bit of hair, that's easy...ish. He loves his hair.

"Do you know how your going to tell Nico and Grady?" he asked. He was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know, I'm thinking she should tell her." I replied.

"Yeah, me too. I don't think she will though." he said as he turned into our neighborhood. 

"She'll have to, because I won't do it." In said sternly.

"She should be the one to do it, I mean, she did sleep with them." he said pulling into the driveway. I got out of the car and slammed the door. He got out of his side.

"Yeah, but we should be with her when she tells them." I said.

"Probably, but we won't say anything." he said as we walked.

"Yeah." I unlocked the door and we stepped in.

"And I mean we will say nothing." he pressed.

"Yes, I understand." I said. He knew me to well, I was bound to say something.

"Promise?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, I promise." I ruffled his hair, and then I plucked while he was distracted.

"Oww!" he fake comlained.

"Hey, I did it when you weren't thinking about it, otherwise you wouldn't let me near your precious hair." I said jokingly.

"Whatever." he replied. I wrapped his hair in a napkin and placed it in a bag for Tawni's appointment. I was nervous and excited to find out who the father was. I hope it isn't Chad. Then my phone rang, it was Tawni.

**(AN: **_This is Sonny, __**and this is Tawni**_**)**

_**Hey Sonny**_

_Hey Tawn, what's up?  
_

_**I got those samples from Nico and Grady.**_

_So you told them you were pregnat?  
_

_**No, I told them I needed DNA samples for them to be cloned. They can be so clueless.**_

_Well they are eventually going to find out._

_**Eventually is not now.**_

_But it's soon. Tawni, you need to tell them._

_**Will you tell them?  
**_

_No, I won't. You have to do this for yourself._

_**But remember what happened last time?  
**_

_Yes, but you got through that. You'll be fine._

_**I'll tell them once I know who the father is.**_

_Promise?_

_**Promise.**_

_Ok, see you soon. Chad and I will go with you to the next appointment._

_**Ok, see you soon. Bye Sonny.**_

_Bye Tawni._

"So that was Tawni?" asked Chad as I got off the phone.

"Yeah, we are both going to her next appointment, and she got those samples." I replied.

"Good, I did not want to get those from Nico and Grady." complained Chad.

"Well now you don't have to." I said.

"Good." he said,

"I can't wait 'till we get those results."

***2 Weeks later at Tawni's appointment***

Tawni was laying on the bed in front of the ultrasound. Her doctor, Dr. Johnson, squirted that weird blue stuff on her stomach.

"So, ten weeks." he said, starting to start conversation.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Well," he said as he glided the machine across her belly, looking for the belly. "those paternity results should be back by the end of your appointment." he said. "Oh there it is." he said as a little body appeared on the screen. The machine glided across her stomach.

"So what is it?" asked Tawni anxiously.

"Well, it looks like a baby girl!" he said happily. "But it could be a boy, it's a little early. Though I am almost positive it is a girl." he reassured.

"Yay! I'll dress her up and put ribbons in her hair, and-" said Tawni excitedly.

"Doctor," cut off a nurse. "The results are back." He handed her a sheet of paper.

"Well, this is interesting." said Dr. Johnson, reading the paper.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All the samples, came back negative."

**AN: Ooh! Twist! Who's the father? Who knows? Find out soon and review review review!**

**DisneyLover903**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Well, I'm in language and there is nothing better for me to do, so I am updating! Enjoy the chap!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

TPOV

"But that's not possible!" I defended. I didn't sleep with any other guys, I think. I was drunk that night. I looked around worried. Sonny had a face of shock and Chad had a face of relief. I guess he was just happy that he wasn't the father and he was still with Sonny. Once he saw the look of horror on my face, he straightened up. He acted as if he was just as scared as I was.

"I'll give you a few minutes to discuss amongst yourselves." Said Dr. Johnson. He walked out of the room.

"Tawni, are you positive you got the right samples?" asked Sonny.

"Yes, they gave them to me. I guess it wasn't any of them." I said. I was scared of who it was now. I was carrying a stranger's baby. Talk about horrifying.

"I'm just happy I'm safe." Said Chad. That was typical Chad, just him, himself, and his hair.

"Whose party was it?" asked Sonny. She was acting like some sort of detective.

"It was that guy on Meal or No Meal; I think his name is Noah." I explained.

"Well, was it him?" she asked.

"No, he has a girlfriend, and they are inseparable. Plus he's too nice." I said. Noah was too nice. Some people even thought he was gay because of his voice and liking of yellow. He had blond hair and blue eyes, but it was short and spiky. His girlfriend was lucky to have him, I would be grateful if he was mine. He is an awesome guy but I don't think of him that way. I'm positive it wasn't him.

"Who was at the party?" asked Sonny.

"Well, Chad, Nico, Grady, James-"

"James!" she yelled, cutting me off. "That must be it, he's a player, he would totally go for a one night stand."

"But I don't think it was him." I defended. "I barely remember seeing him."

"Yes, but you were also drunk. You probably didn't remember your own name." she said.

"Yeah, I remember slightly seeing you and James, and this guy named Luke." Said Chad.

"Who's Luke?" I asked. I don't remember him.

"He's that guy on Teen Gladiator, he's the host." Said Sonny.

"Oh, him!" I yelled. "He's cute!" He had shaggy brown hair and a funny personality. He was definitely an option.

"Tawni!" said Sonny.

"Well, we have more samples to find." Said Chad.

"May I come in?" asked a voice from outside the door.

"Who is it?" asked Chad.

"Dr. Johnson." Replied the voice.

"Come in then." Said Sonny. Expecting to see Dr. Johnson, I saw Santiago Heraldo.

"Sonny, why are you here?" he asked.

"Santiago, why are you here?" asked Sonny in a mocking tone.

"I'm here covering Tawni, but I guess I got more dirt than I bargained for." He said, looking over to Chad, who happened to be holding my hand, I didn't realize it. "Is there something going on here?" asked Santiago.

"No," said Chad, taking his hand away.

"Looks like something to me." Said Santiago.

"There is nothing between Chad and Tawni, he is just filling in for the father until we know who it is." Explained Sonny. She has a big mouth.

"So the father is unknown?" asked Santiago.

"No, we know who it is!" I yelled, unsure of what I had just gotten myself into.

"Well who then?" he asked, camera ready.

"James Conroy!" yelled Sonny. SHIT! Ok, just roll with it Tawni, James will come and claim the baby for publicity. I need to think on my toes.

"Yes, it is him. He just couldn't make it to the past few appointments so I had my closest friends come." I explained.

"This is juicy, I have to call my editor right now." said Santiago. He pulled out his cell phone and walked out of the room.

"I hate him." I said flatly. Then my worries started to kick in. "What is James going to say?!"

"I don't know, he could react positively or negatively." said Chad. That sounded smart, strange.

"Well, we'll find out soon. Tween Weekly will probably have a whole magazine dedicated to it." Said Sonny.

"Maybe, I should call first." I worried.

"Yeah, probably, but let's go to your apartment first." Said Sonny. YES! She officially admits that the apartment is mine.

"Ok. Chad, will you check out for us? Sonny and I will go to the car." I told him.

"Sure," said Chad. Sonny helped me off the bed and walked me through the paparazzi. We got to the car and Sonny started it up. She pulled to the front of the office and Chad got into the car. Then we started the drive to my apartment. I pulled out my phone and dialed James' number.

**(**_Tawni __**and James**_**)**

_**Hello?**_

_James, I have something to tell you._

_**Tawni? I thought you hated me.**_

_I do, with a passion. But that's not the point._

_**Then what is?**_

_I'm pregnant._

_**I know that, it's all over the news.**_

_Yeah, but you're the father. _

_**What?!**_

_Remember Noah's party a few months ago?_

_**Yeah, but…**_

_Well, it resulted in our baby girl._

_**It's a girl?!**_

_Yeah, I found out today._

_**You didn't tell me?!**_

_Yeah, sorry._

_**Can we talk in person? Where are you right now?**_

_In the car on the way to my apartment. _

_**Where's your apartment?**_

_It's Sonny's old one._

_**Be there in 15.**_

_Ok, bye._

_**Bye**_

"He's meeting me at my apartment. Can you guys just drop me off? I want to talk to him alone." I said as we pulled into the complex.

"Sure," said Sonny. She pulled to the curb and I got out. I waved goodbye and they drove off. I went to the elevator and went up to my apartment. I walked in and I had about 5 minutes before James would arrive. I just decided to relax and sit on the couch. Then he knocked on the door; he was early.

"Hey James." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Are you sure it's mine?" he asked. He had calmed down from the phone call.

"Yes, you are the only one left." I said looking at the floor.

"Wow, I screwed up." Said James, stepping into the apartment.

"Think of how I feel!" I yelled, looking back at him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. I'm not killing it." I told him.

"Ok, so let's get started." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we have a baby coming. So we'll need a nursery, and a crib, and a name." said James.

"Fatherly instincts? You're being nice." I said to him as he walked through the house.

"I can be."

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

I am so relieved, and Sonny was to. Now there was no more drama with us and this baby. It's not mine! Yes! I looked over to Sonny as we pulled into the driveway. She was smiling, not a happy smile, a relieved smile. I got out of the car and went over to her side, like a gentleman. I opened her door and pretended to tip an imaginary hat.

"Thank you kind sir." she said as she stepped out of the car.

"Your welcome miss." I said politley as I shut the door behind her. I placed my arm out and she wrapped her arm around it. I walked her to the door and opened it. I escorted her to the family room and kissed her. When we pulled apart, she had a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy." she said.

"You should, all the drama is over." I told her.

"And thank God for that." she said. She sat down on the couch and rested her head back. I sat down on the love seat, which was across from the couch and did the same. We sighed in unision. "What should we do now?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I don't know, Mackenzie Falls isn't on for an hour." I said.

"Do you watch anything else? You already know whats going to happen." she complained.

"Yeah, but I like to see me on TV." I explained.

"We could rent a movie." she offered.

"Yeah, which one?" I asked.

"17 again?" she asked. I made a fake puking noise.

"Uh no. How about G.?" I asked.

"How about a horror movie?" she asked.

"Why a horror movie?" I asked. That didn't sound like Sonny.

"It would give me an excuse to hide in your arms," she said seductively. She stood up and waked over to the love seat and sat next to me.

"I am ok with that." I said. She ajusted herself so she was sitting on my lap. She swung her legs across and wrapped her arms around my neck. Then we started kssing after that.

"Ok, we need to stop." I said pulling away.

"You're right. Let's find a movie. Do you own any?" she asked.

"Yeah." I stood up and walked over to my media cabinet and opened it up.

"Ooh! Forest Gump! I love that movie!" she said, running to grab the DVD.

"Yeah, it's a favorite." I said. "Let's watch that." Sonny returned to the love seat and waited patiently as I popped in the DVD. As it started, I sat next to her.

Then we laughed and cried for 2 hours straight. I love this movie. I love how Forest is so disabled and doesn't know it, and how Jenny keeps appearing in his life. But my favorite part is the end, but I won't blow it for you.

"That was awesome." said Sonny as I clicked off the TV.

"I know, 'Run Forest Run!'" I mimicked. She giggled at my pathetic attempt.

"I love that movie." she said as she stopped giggling. Then I looked down, he hand was in mine. I didn't even notice till now, and the whole movie she was laying on my chest. It was really comfortable.

"Well, it's over now." I looked over to the clock. It read 6:00. It was time for dinner. "And I'm getting hungry, so let's eat."

"What shall we eat?" she asked, standing up from the chair.

"I have a strange urge for shrimp." I told her.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"No, just wanted to see if you would get it." I explained. "But I am kinda in the mood for italian."

"Yum! I know this fabulous place, Buca di Peppo. It is fantastic." she bragged.

"Do they deliver?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm calling them right now." she said, dialing the phone. "What do you want? Pizza, spaghetti?"

"Lasagna." I replied.

"That sounds good." she agreed. "Yes, I would like to place an order." she said into the phone. "Well, I was looking for some Lasagna... Oh that sounds nice. We'll take that.... 45 minutes? Good. Thank you."

"45 minutes?" I asked.

"That's pretty fast for italian." she defended.

"But what to do until then..." I wondered aloud.

"We could just chill." she offered.

"Yeah, sounds nice." I commeted.

"I gotta call Tawni though. Be back in a few, don't have too much fun without me." she joked.

"How could I possibly do that?" I asked. I kissed her on the cheek as she dialed her phone once more.

"I can't possibly talk if you keep doing that." she warned.

"That's the point." I explained.

"I'll be back in a moment." she said as she left the room.

**SPOV**

**(**_**Tawni **__and Sonny_**)**

_**Hello?**_

_Hey, how are things going with James?_

_**FANTASTIC!**_

_Sweet, what's been going on?_

_**Well, he asked me to move in with him. **_

_Then who's in my apartment?_

_**I don't know, I sold it!**_

_You what?!_

_**Well, there was this guy who was begging to have your apartment. He gave $200,000 for it! **_

_What?!_

_**Yes! Just for a dinky 2 room apartment!**_

_Did you work it out with the lease guy? And a realtor?_

_**Re-al-tor?**_

_TAWNI!_

_**Just kidding, of course I did. I'm not stupid. I just gave 50,000 to your landlord and he handled the rest. **_

_You do know I get the rest of the cash though right?_

_**WHAT?! I sold it!**_

_It was my apartment!_

_**Fine, I'll give you 100,000. I want to keep some cash.**_

_Fine. So how about you and James?_

_**Oh, fantastic! We started thinking about names. I personally like Tammy, but he really likes the name Jamie. **_

_You do realize those are just versions of your names right?_

_**Ooh! How about Alison?!**_

_I like that one!_

_**Well dur, it's your name. And no, we aren't considering that.**_

_That's not nice._

_**You know I love you though.**_

_Yeah, I also like the name Angela, or Sydney._

_**I'll tell James about those, I like them.**_

_I like those too._

_**I got to go, me and James are going to talk about some stuff over dinner.**_

_Ok, see you Tawni._

_**BYE!**_

**CPOV**

"Hey baby," she said as she walked back into the room.

"Hey sweetie, I was thinking after dinner, we could break out the ice cream and celebrate." I offered.

"Celebrate what?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Being free of baby drama." I said, as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, it's nice. No more wondering who it is, or if it is you." she replied.

"Yeah, that's kinda nice, knowing I didn't sleep with Tawni. I love her like a sister, and sleeping with a sister is gross." A shiver was sent down my spine.

"Well that's good to know." she said. She started to fiddle with my hair and pushed her hand away gently. No one touches the hair.

"Hey, hair." See, told you. I started to play with her hand.

"Fine," she said, grabbing my other hand and playing with it.

"Fine," I replied. Our faces got a little closer.

"Good." Now we were a little closer.

"Good." Our noses were touching, then I kissed her. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang.

"We'll finish later." she said seductively. Another shiver went down my spine, but this one was a little better. I stood up and walked over to the door. I got the food and paid and tipped the guy. I brought the meal back to the kitchen. There was a set up paper plates and plastic forks, very romantic, but good enough for me. I divided up the food and she came and sat down across from me. We ate in silence as we normally do, but of course it was not awkward. We both prefered to not talk when eating.

When we were done eating, we picked up where we left off, just as Sonny said. Except, we brought it upstairs. We were making out on my bed and she pulled me over her. She reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off, because this time, I let her. She stroked my abbs as we kissed and I started to pull off her shirt. We broke the kiss just so it would go over her head, but then we continued.

Let's just say, you know what happens next.

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I am so sorry for the long update, I'll try to be better! No promises though.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

As I hung up the phone on Sonny, I let out a sigh. I put on all the fake happiness for Sonny so she wouldn't worry, but if she had the slightest common (or fashion) sense, she would have realized I was lying. But she is in love, and it is blinding.

Sometimes I wish I was like her, living with Chad, being with him all the time, being able to kiss him… I wish that was me. I have loved Chad since the start, even when I was 6 and I thought love was gross and only for grown ups. (Man, was I wrong.) That's partially why I hated Sonny when she first joined the show, on top of her being the new star and other people saying she was prettier than me. (People shouldn't be lying, especially about something that important!) I gave up once Chad asked her out for this first time, even though they were on the brink of it being a one date relationship. That was the one time I was happy to be Tawni, and not Sonny. I didn't get puked on! YAY!

Also, secretly, I was hoping the baby was his. Even though it wasn't even a consideration. I didn't sleep with him. Of course we were both drunk, but my memory is pretty good once I'm sober again. He wouldn't even kiss me. I also didn't sleep with Nico or Grady, they were just distractions while I thought about the real father. I was hoping that if I told Sonny that I had slept with Chad, she would have dumped him. And out of guilt for getting me pregnant, he would be with me. That plan failed, and now I am stuck with a bad boy jerk as a father and probably future husband.

I knew it was James, I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I had slept with him. It just didn't seem plausible. I must've been really drunk, but then again, I did feel fat that day. Of course, I am way worse now then I was then, heck I'm freaking Shamu!

My hand rested on my stomach and I felt a small kick. It was the first one! Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I reached for the phone to call Sonny. Then I realized I had hung up on her because I was busy, I shouldn't call her back. I'll call her tomorrow.

"Baby," I said to my stomach, for I did not know her name. "that was not your first kick. Your first kick is officially tomorrow when I call Sonny." I must be going crazy, because when I was done talking, I felt a small kick. As if it was a response to what I had said to her.

"Are you ready to go?" asked James as he came out into the living room.

"Yes," I said, standing up and grabbing my purse. We walked out to the car in silence. We got into the car in silence. We even drove to wherever he was taking me in silence. I guess neither of us felt like talking.

"We're here." He said sternly as he exited the car. I sat in the car for a few moments, expecting him to be a gentleman and open my door. I realized how much class he had when he gave me a strange look through the window that said, "Are you coming or not?" I left the car with a slightly let down attitude, but when we entered the restraunt my mood was lifted.

The restraunt was gorgous. The walls were painted a deep blue and there were windows everywhere. Whit tarps hund down from the ceiling to give it the God like effect. They're were no real tables though. The closest thing to a table was the bar, all the other seats were couches and cushions, it looked very comfortable and classy. James can't be all bad then.

I was corrected when the owner came out, it was James' younger brother. He was only 15! How does his brother own such a gorgeous restaurant, when James has a pregnant girlfriend? I'm seeing neglect in the family right here.

"Joseph! My man!" said James.

"What's up brother?" asked Joseph as they did a complicated hand shake.

"Who is your date for this evening?" asked Joseph politely, glancing over at me. He gave me a full body scan. He was smiling, all the way down to my stomach, in which his smile dropped and then he said something to James.

**(AN: Quick little something, the bolded letters below are spoken in Greek by the characters. I put them in English here so you would know what they were saying, but Tawni does not. Ok, let's continue!)**

"**Is she pregnant?" **asked Joseph in some other language, Greek I believe.

"**Yes, I'm the father." ** Replied James, I was starting to feel left out of the conversation.

"**I can't let her eat here."** Said Joseph sternly. That's didn't sound pleasant.

"**Why not?"** asked James, I think. It sounded like a question.

"**I can't have a pregnant teenager influencing people in my restraint! Plus, the paparazzi will flood the place if they see you," **said Joseph pointing at James. "**With her."** He ended while pointing his finger at me.

"Come on Tawni," said James grabbing me by the hand and pulling me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, completely clueless to what was going on.

"I don't eat at places run by a son of a bitch!" he screamed, loud enough for Joseph to hear.

"Uh, ok." I said as he got into the car. I joined him and he sped out of the parking lot. Then I realized something, didn't they share the same mom?

**AN: Well that's all for now guys ! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: New chap! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

I stirred in my bed, shaking it slightly. My eyes stayed closed, for I had a fear that if I opened them it would be either really early or really late. I got over my fear and decided to open them. Once I did, I had a new fear that struck me. Lying across from me was my boyfriend, in the buff. I took a peek under the covers and noticed I was too. I almost let out a small scream, and then I thought it would just be better for me to find my clothes and go to a different room.

I sat up and scanned the room for my clothes. Somehow, my shirt was on the fan above me. Crap. I stood up on the bed, careful not to shake it. I stretched up to reach it. As I grabbed it I fell, shaking the whole bed.

Chad shot up from his pillow, screaming, or mumbling loudly "Who died?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. I scrambled to get my shirt on as his eyes came into focus. Luckily it was actually one of his shirts so it was over sized on me.

"Good morning," I said, acting as if nothing had happened. "How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good until the earthquake," he joked.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" I apologized. I climbed out of the bed and pulled the shirt to cover my lower half. As I did this, it ended up showing more of my upper half. I just decided to crouch down on the floor so he couldn't see me.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked, peeking out from above the bed.

"Uh, no reason." I said. I scooted along the carpet towards some shorts I had on last night.

"There must be a reason," he replied. Then a look of realization spread across his face. "Ohhh, last night was your first huh?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I muttered, slightly embarrassed. I made it to my shorts and slid them on. I gathered up all the courage I had left and faced him.

"No need to be embarrassed." He reassured. He climbed out of the bed and came and sat by me. He wrapped his arms around me and held tightly. "I promise you, I won't make it awkward or anything."

"You know what would make it less awkward?" I asked.

"What?"

"Put on some pants?" I offered.

"Right." He said as he jumped up and grabbed some pants.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go eat." He reached his hand towards me. I grabbed it and he helped me up. I shuffled down the hall, for I was sore as hell. He made it down the stairs first, so he got out the cereal and bowls. I was moving so slow that by the time I got down there, breakfast was already ready. I sat down and started to eat.

I glanced over at Chad, whom was staring at his bowl and stirring it with his spoon. Something was bothering him. He must've noticed that I saw he was bothered, because he looked up as if to ask a question, which is what he did.

"Did you like it?" he blurted out.

I wasn't sure how to answer that question. So instead of playing it cool, I said "Yeah, the cereal's great." I gave myself a mental slap in the face for that one. I stopped eating and I stared down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Cute, but not what I was talking about." He laughed slightly, lightening the mood. "I mean, we did 'The Deed'. And I didn't know you still have the big 'V', so I want to know what you thought. If that isn't to personal." He explained.

"It's a little too personal, maybe later." I said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He apologized. He started to eat his cereal in silence.

I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. I mean, I can't exactly put it into words. I can't exactly say I loved it, but I didn't hate it either. I would love to do it again, but I wouldn't want it every night. Plus, I can barely walk because I am so sore.

I'm not sure how to think. I love Chad, but after last night, I'm not sure. I mean, I'm positive he wasn't a virgin, because he obviously knew what he was doing. I am so confused.

After a very awkward breakfast, I was thankful to go to work. He drove me to the studio where we parted our separate ways. Although we normally leave each other with a kiss, or at least a hug, we made no physical contact, which I was fine with.

Mackenzie Falls always started about an hour before So Random! so I had some time to kill. I decided to call Tawni. I walked towards my dressing room, hoping for some privacy in there. I was greeted with a very nice surprise.

"Lucy!" I yelled at my best friend, for she was sitting on the couch.

"Sonny!" she said. Lucy jumped out of the couch and ran towards me. We wrapped into a hug .

"Lucy! I have so much to tell you!" I explained. "But wait, why are you in Hollywood?"

"Well, when your mom came back to Wisconsin, I thought to myself, 'Hey, maybe I should go cheer her up!" said Lucy.

"But that was months ago." I said.

"I get paid minimum wage, it took me awhile to get the money." Said Lucy.

"Well, all we need is Tawni because I have some stuff to tell you guys." I said, I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. I put my phone on speaker so she would be able to hear me Lucy and I.

"Hello?" asked Tawni from the other end of the phone.

"Tawni!" yelled Lucy into the phone.

"Is that Lucy?" asked Tawni.

"Yep! I'm at the studio, I was looking for you!" said Lucy.

"Why are you here?" asked Tawni.

"Well-"

"No time for that! I only have an hour and I need to tell you guys something." I cut her off.

"Ok then, tell!" commanded Lucy.

"Ok, so you know how me and Chad are living together?" I asked.

"I thought he kicked you out?" asked Lucy.

"You have to stop believing everything you read in People magazine!" yelled Tawni.

"So you're not pregnant?" asked Lucy.

"I am, but, but, stop interrupting and let Sonny finish!" said Tawni, scrambling for an explanation.

"Thank you Tawni. As I was saying, well last night. We did, well 'it'." Tawni was silent and Lucy's mouth dropped. "I don't know what to think about it. I enjoyed it, but I didn't at the same time."

"Well, I don't know what to say." Said Lucy.

"I do, did you use protection?" asked Tawni.

"No, but I took a contraceptive this morning." I said.

"You better hoped it worked." Said Lucy.

"Yeah, I hope it did."

**AN: Well, that's it for now. Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

Tawni came over to Chad and I's house later that night. I invited Lucy to stay with us because Hollywood hotels are either utter crap or super expensive. We were going to throw a sleepover in honor of Lucy's arrival. We invited Zora, Portlyn, Chastity, and Marta. Ever since Chad and I started going out, So Random and Mackenzie Falls have been getting along.

Tonight I was going to tell all the other girls what had happened. To make sure Chad wouldn't know about it, we set him up a guy's night with Nico, Grady, James, Ferguson and Skylar. He was leaving at 8, and the rest of girls arrived at 8:30. Tawni and Lucy were already with me.

**Sonny**

"Well, I have to leave baby." He said kissing me on the cheek. Lucy made an 'Awww…' noise while Tawni faked puked.

"Ok, I'll miss you." I said, earning another fake puke, plus a glare from Tawni.

"Bye Sweetheart." Said Chad, as he walked towards the door.

"Bye." I said as the door closed. As soon as I heard the engine of his car drive away, I turned to Tawni and Lucy and said "Girls night has officially begun!" I clapped my hands together and ran towards the supply closet. In there I had stashed every type of soda, chip, and cookie ever imagined, along with pillows and comforters.

I was short about a blanket or 2 so I went upstairs to get some off of Chad and I's bed. I walked into my room towards my bed. I reached for a blanket, but I couldn't get myself to grab it. It was a special blanket. It was 'the' blanket. I decided just to suck it up and not have a blanket tonight. I was scared to use my own bed; this can't be a good sign.

I must've had a saddened look on my face; for once I went downstairs Tawni asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I lied, staring at the ground.

"There's something." Pressed Lucy.

" Let's leave her alone, we can't be sad for a sleepover!" pepped up Tawni. A still suspicious Lucy decided to drop for the moment because she didn't want to ruin the night.

**Chad**

I wonder why I was kicked out of the house tonight. Is she uncomfortable around me? I mean, when I kissed her on the cheek as I left she didn't look very comfortable. Crap.

I pulled up to James' house to see that Nico and Grady were already there. I swear they share a brain. I walked up to the door and was greeted with a beer and a smile.

"Seriously dude? Already drinking at 8:15?" I joked as I opened the bottle.

"It's never too early." He replied, already a little tipsy. Wow, he is going to be a total drunk. Nico and Grady were sitting on the couch, talking. Talking, seriously? I swear, the only cool people in the whole building tonight will be James, Skylar and I. I mean, Ferguson is ok, but he can have his moments where you need to pretend to not know him.

"Chad!" said Nico, putting his hand up for a high five. I gave him one and fist pumped into a shark with Grady.

"So, how is it with Sonny? Are you in her pants yet?" asked James.

"Yep, last night!" I said excitedly.

"Dude! That's awesome! I have been trying to tap that for years!" congratulated James.

"Who's been tapped?" asked Ferguson as he walked into the room.

"Chad has gotten Sonny!" explained Nico.

"Good for you!" said Ferguson.

"Yeah, good for you." Muttered Grady. He was a little pissed. He had always had a crush on Sonny since she pretended to be his girlfriend.

"Well dude, was it good?" asked Nico.

**Sonny**

"Chastity!" I yelled as I opened the door to let my friend in. "and Marta, and Portlyn, and Zora! Wow, all of you at once!" I said, as they filed into the house. They all had looks of awe on their faces as they walked into the mansion.

"Your boy is loaded…" said Chastity looking at the giant chandelier overhead.

"I know right?" asked Zora. They all walked into the family room and placed their bags down. They all started having their own conversations. Tawni stood up in front of the room and calmed them all down.

"Now, do you all know why we're here tonight?" she asked. A look of confusion spread across all of the girls faces.

Marta decided to raise her hand as she said "To have fun?"

"Yes, but there is something more important." Explained Tawni. "Sonny needs each and everyone us right now, well because, Sonny why don't you tell them." She gestured for me to come up in front of the group with her. I walked up there and stood next to her.

"Well, Chad and I, well, did the nasty." All the girls gasped in synch, for most of them were virgins. In fact the only non-virgins in the room were Marta, Tawni and I.

"Well, uh, you love him right?" asked Chastity.

"That's the problem; I don't think I do anymore. Ever since we did it, it changed everything. Sex is supposed to strengthen a relationship right? I think it ruined mine." I explained. I walked back slowly, knowing that there was a chair behind me, I sat down.

"Oh." Said Zora. She stood up and sat down on her knees next to me. The rest of the girls followed and next thing I know they were all surrounding me.

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know."

**Chad**

"I don't know." I replied to his question.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" asked Ferguson. "You had sex, was it good sex?"

"Well, I just don't know. Sonny, she did fantastically for her first time. There are some things I didn't think she would do, but she did. The thing is, she has been avoiding me ever since." I explained.

"Was Chad Dylan Cooper bad in the sack?" asked Nico jokingly.

"I don't know, all other ladies have been satisfied with my work." I gloated.

"How do you know they weren't lying?" asked James, practically laughing his ass off.

"Oh crap I was bad in the sack!"

**Sonny**

"Was he bad in the sack?" asked Marta.

"I can't really define bad yet, it was only my first time." I explained.

**Chad**

"I don't think she knows what bad is, you were her first." Said Grady.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"No reason." He said quickly. He stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Creeper." Accused Skylar.

**Sonny**

After we talked about it for a little while, we decided to drop the subject and have some sleepover fun. We played truth or dare, and had a pillow fight, and ate so much junk food that we all have plans to go to the gym tomorrow to work it off. We decided that we should all get some sleep, so we went to bad around 3. We woke up the next morning at 11, and had brunch and then that was then end of it. They all went home after an amazing night.

**AN: Well, review and I'll give you another chap! I have a HUGE twist in mind that I hope you like, so I would review quickly if I were you!**

**DisneyLover903**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Here's another chap! Enjoy!**

"I'm back!" said Chad as he walked into the house. It was nearly 8, and he had just gotten home from the night before. He must've stayed at James' for the day.

"Hey Chad," I said, trying to act happy.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a little tired." I lied, adding a yawn for effect. I wasn't really tired at all.

"Well, after a long day with the guys I am happy to be with my girl again." Then he started to kiss me. I kissed him back like I normally did; expecting the normal spark, but this time there was nothing. When we broke apart, he was staring lovingly into my eyes. I'm a terrible person. "No you're not." Shit, did I say that aloud?

"Well, let's get this over with." I muttered. I grabbed his hand and sat down on the couch.

"What's to get over with?" he asked.

"Well, ever since, 'that' night, I have done some thinking." I started to explain. "And after all of my thinking, I think it would be best if we…" I muttered.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no…" he muttered, he knew where I was going. "Please, don't break up with me! Just, just, please no." he said. A tear started to roll down his cheek.

"Well Chad," I tried to start again.

"Wait! I can fix it! I can change! I can get you your own bed! Whatever you want, I can get. Please?" his hand went up to my face to push a little hair out of my eyes. "I don't know if you feel the same way, but every time I see you I want to throw up." He said lovingly.

"Really?" I asked. Ok, most people would take this offensively, and I can see why. But on my first date with Chad he threw up because he was so affected by my big brown eyes. It was the best compliment someone could ever give me.

"Yes, really. I'm queasy talking to you right now." Aww… "And you know that I still love you, and I always will." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a blue box. Wait, a little blue box? Is he doing what I think he's doing? He got off the couch and down on one knee. "I was going to wait until we were a little older." He pulled the box open to reveal the most beautiful ring, probably worth more than anything I could ever afford.

"Sonny, will you marry me?"

******** KEEP GOING!

"Uh, I don't know what to say." I said, truly speaking my mind.

"Well, we wouldn't get married right away. It would be when we were older, in a few years. I just thought now would be a good time to ask." He explained. Well yeah, I was about to dump you. I reached for the box, and put my hand on the lid. His face looked worried, because I had not answered.

"Yes."

**AN: Well, thats it. New update soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Before I start, I would like to send a "constructive" message out to all you readers. I know on the little review button it says constructive criticism is aloud, but according to some reviewers, constructive means calling it crap. So I think I am obliged to being a little "constructive" myself.**

**Listen, or read, up. In real life I am KNOWN for not taking crap. Ask anybody who knows me. So if you give me any shit, I WILL hunt you down. I have connections. It's amazing what an Asian-nerd-hacker friend can do for you. **

**Also, the worst kinda crap I get, is when you get bagged on by a reviewer who hasn't written any stories of their own. If mine is so bad, first, why don't you write your own story? Ever thought of that? Another thing is, if my story is so bad, why have you been reading this far? Some people are so stupid.**

**Well, if you were kind enough to listen to my rant, and you still like the story, and you didn't give the mean review, you're awesome. So, on with the story.**

"Yes?" he asked, uncertain.

"Yes," I said smiling and nodding excitedly. The excitement sunk in and I just realized, I'm getting married! OMG! This is the most exciting thing that will ever happen to me! He slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up and spun me around. He kissed me and put me down.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." he said dreamily.

"Well, I got to go call my mom and Tawni and Lucy and Nico and Grady and Marshall..." I trailed off thinking about all the people that I would have to tell.

"Well, I have to be at work in about an hour to film, and I haven't even looked at my script. So "I'm going to go look at that, and you tell the world about us." he kissed my cheek and walked off into the other room.

Then, faster then a jack rabbit on crack, I pulled out my phone and dialed Tawni's number.

"Hello?" asked Tawni on the other end of the phone.

"TAWNI! You are not going to believe what just happened. Chad came home and I tried to dump him then i changed my mind and then he got down on one knee and popped the question!" I yelled excitedly.

"Sweetheart, I did not hear a word you just said. Repeat and slow down please?" she asked.

"Ok, I'll just cut to the chase. CHAD ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! EEP!" I screamed.

"Oh my gosh Sonny! I can't believe it! I am so happy for you! Why don't you come over and show me the ring and we can talk!" she suggested.

"Ok girl, I'm on my way now!" I said, getting up from the couch and walking towards the door. "See you soon!" I said, hanging up. "Chad! I'm going to Tawni's! I'll be back later!" I yelled, leaving the house.

I got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. I couldn't believe it. Just 2 nights ago, we did it and now, oh shit. I banged my head against the wheel, letting out the horn.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I muttered with my head laying down on the wheel. I had to get up though because cars behind me were honking to move. I sprinted past the light down to the nearest Walgreens, picking up a pregnancy test.

Before I got out of the car, I pulled out my emergency disguise, a blond wig and some sunglasses. I had them made for me when me and chad started going out so paperazzi would leave me alone. Ever since the Penelope incident I felt it important to go out in disguise. Unless, of course, I wanted to be noticed.

I got dressed and shuffled into the store. I went straight to the check out line because that's where these types of "products" were stocked. I grabbed the nearest one, and slammed it down on the counter top.

"Well someone's in a hurry." said the clerk. She wore a blue Walgreen's shirt and was an older women. I could tell that she was one of those people who would get into a random stranger's business. "So what's the rush?" she asked.

I decided to put on an accent. I chose the classic New Jersey accent used in the _Real Princesses of New Jersey _sketch. "Just need to be getting somewhere." I said in a pretty believeable accent. She fell for it.

"So your from Jersey?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered quickly. It seemed like she was taking forever to get this stupid test.

"I have a cousin from there, he's probably around your age. He's 35, what are you 40?" she asked.

"What? I am not 40!" I defended.

"I know, I know, i'm just joking. Your total is $2.00 flat." she said. I put the money on the table and stormed out of the store. Some people are just so rude.

I got in the car and drove to Tawni's. I was anixious to take that stupid test. I got to James' house and walked to the door. Before i even knocked the door opened. Tawni was the opener.

"Ring. Now!" she demended. I stuck out my hand excited. She examined it closely and then pulled me into the house. She slammed the door behind me. she looked at the ring more closely once we were under some good lighting.

"Oh my gosh, this is gourgous." she said in awe.

"I know right? It must cost him a fourtine." I explained to her.

"It's amazing." she said. "Savor this moment, because this is going to be the only moment in history where I, Tawni Hart, is jealous of Sonny Munroe." she vowed.

"I wouldn't say you should be jealous! You have James! He invited you to live in his mansion where he treats you like a princess!" I told, her trying to cheer her up about the jealousy thing.

"Yeah, but that's just because I'm preggo." she explained in a duh tone.

"True, but I would never look a gift horse in the mouth." I told her. "Now, I need to go do something."

"What?" she asked hapily.

"Well you know how Chad and I, did it?" I asked. She nodded feverishly. "Well, i went out and bought this, just in case of course." I said, handing her the Walgreens bag. She peeked inside to see the contents.

"Do you really think you need this?" she asked, handing me the bag.

"Well, better safe then sorry." I said. "Where's your bathroom."

"Second door on the left." she said, pointing to a hallway. "Good luck." she said as I stood up.

I went down the hall and stepped into the bathroom. I pulled down my skirt, and peed on the test. I placed it on the counter and finished my business and washed my hands. I picked up the test, and shook it as I walked back into the living room. I had 2 minutes left to wait.

"2 minutes left." I said as I went to go see Tawni.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

"Frantic, scared, nervous, excited, but scared. Like I'm about to go on a roller coaster that I have never been on before." I explained.

"It sucks huh?" asked Tawni. I looked at her with a look of, 'you don't know what I'm going through.' But then I realized that she did know what I was going through. Five months ago she was in my position, holding her test in my hand.

"Oh I am so sorry." I apoligized.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"For what I did to you all that time ago. For yelling at you, and screaming at you, and that all I was caring about was my boyfriend where you had just had the greatestn weight thrust on to your shoulders. And I, I just..." I muttered off.

"It's ok, I forgive you." she said. She gave me a hug and then I heard the beep. I glanced at my right hand, the test was done.

"Tawni, I'm scared to look at it." I said, placing it down.

"Well there is an upside to both results. Either, you're not pregnant. Yay for you. Or you're pregnent and we can do it together and our kids will grow up to be best friends and live happily ever after, yay!" she said cheerily.

"You have been very glass half full lately." I said with a smile. "I like it." I said with confindence. I picked up the test and got twice as excited when I saw the results.

It was negative.

**AN: Well, I hoped you liked it. And I apoligize for my rant at the begining. Please review!**

**DisneyLover903**


	17. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
